


it's going to be life changing.

by ofstarlight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstarlight/pseuds/ofstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey Clarke—-It’s Bellamy, which you probably already know… Anyway, I’m not good with feelings and things… Unless music is involved, so I figured the easiest and best way to get this out would be through song. I hope you like it…..Cause it’s going to be life changing.’ | bellamyclarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's going to be life changing.

**Author's Note:**

> this piece of work was a bellarke secret valentine's gift for oftheskyepeople on tumblr. i hope you guys enjoy modern!bellarke with a musical twist.

Music wasn’t exactly in her interests, but Clarke had agreed to take it because it would be the only class she would have with all three of the girls. She’d never had much an interest in anything but instrumentals when it came to listening to music; she wasn’t into who was hot, or in at the moment. She had what she’d listened to for most of her life, with a few other things introduced to her by her friends here and there.

It simply wasn’t of much importance to her.

So when Octavia’s older brother came up to her, asking her what 'trash' music she was listening to, she had to remind herself not to be offended.

“Who made you the expert on music, Bellamy?” She asked, hating that her irritation with him always made it impossible not to retort, even when she knew that his knowledge of music was far greater than her own.

A dark brow lifted in response to her snarky retort, that familiar smirk she always saw on his lips making itself known.

At that moment, as if her own mind was working to remind her that she was dealing with a particularly talented musician, she found her gaze drifting down to his hands, where she took in the bandages wrapped around his palms. They were old, and yellowed, with a few dark spots that Clarke was quick to identify as old bloodstains. His fingers were wrapped in white tape, fingertips hardened from the time he had spent playing guitar, all before he decided that drumming was more his thing.

She had knowledge of many things, but music——music was all Bellamy.

“Did Octavia have you listen to that? Or was it Raven?” He asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the title on her iPod screen. “They’re not the ones you should be taking music recommendations from, Clarke.”

“I’m not in need of musical recommendations, Bellamy.” She snorts, shaking her head and turning back to the sketch she was working on. “It’s not a priority of mine.”

“Maybe it should be,” He mumbled, slipping a careful hand by her and snatching her iPod out from under her. “This playlist is depressing.”

“Hey!” Clarke jumped to her feet, trying to pull her iPod out of his hands, but her height was against her. “Bellamy, hand it over. Don’t you have a drum set to  _beat_ , or something?”

“Funny.” He chimed and continued scrolling through the small list of songs on her iPod “Damn, have you listened to anything that isn’t at least ten years old?”

She glared up at him, making one last attempt at jumping up to take her iPod from his hands before giving up and taking a step back. “Bellamy, you’re acting like a child. My taste in music is none of your business.”

Laughter bubbled from his lips, and she would be lying if she said the sound wasn’t like music to her ears all on its own, but she didn’t want to go there. Instead she focused on the irritation that he often instilled in her with his personality alone.

“Come on, Bellamy, give it back.” She demanded, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed up at him.

He looked at her then, as if considering something before he placed the small device in her hand, fingertips brushing the palm of her hand. “Thank you.”

He only smirked at her, shook his head, “Catch you later, Princess.”

**.**

“You need to control your brother, Octavia.” Clarke muttered darkly as she entered the apartment they shared with Raven and Lexa.

“What?” Octavia blinked, looking up from her History textbook. “What did he do?”

“He was acting all holier-than-thou because I was listening some really old music.” She was trying, really she was, not to sound bitter about the whole ordeal, but she was never good at being talked down to.

Octavia snorted then, shutting her book and turning to face her blonde friend. “This is not new. Bellamy’s life is music, Clarke.”

“Doesn’t mean he has the right to go around telling people their interests are trash.” Clarke muttered, letting her book bag fall to the floor and throwing herself on the sofa, landing on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow. “ _He_ 's trash.”

“Hey!” Octavia scowled, throwing one of the nearest sofa pillows she could reach in Clarke’s direction. It missed Clarke’s head and hit her square in the back instead. “He’s still my brother.”

Clarke turned her head to face her roommate and let out a muffled, “Sorry. He just——He knows how to push my buttons.”

Octavia smirked at that, though refrained from commenting for whatever reason. Instead she turned back to her book and opened it up once more. “You know, I would have thought you’d be used to him by now. That his antics wouldn’t faze you anymore.”

“There is no getting used to Bellamy Blake.” Her voice was muffled, but Octavia was able to make the words out.

“That’s what all his fans say.”

Clarke snorted and decided to push herself into a sitting position. “Bellamy’s fans are rabid and positively insane. You’d think people would have more sense than to treat an amateur drummer like some kind of God.”

“Hey, that’s the drummer of  _my band_  you’re talking about.”

Clarke turned her head to catch sight of Raven walking into the apartment, her bass case in her hands. “Practice done already?”

“Yeah. Bellamy said he had something to do.” Raven muttered.

Both Clarke and Octavia lifted a brow at that; it was rare that Bellamy found anything more important to him than their band practices. Most of them involved actual gigs, and considering he’d sent the band packing, it wasn’t a gig.

“Did he say what it was he had to do?” Octavia asked, suddenly curious as to what her big brother could possibly be up to.

“Not a clue. Just said that practices would be cut short for a while.” Raven explained, setting her bass down and sitting at the table across from Octavia.

“That’s strange.” Octavia responded, canting her head to the side in thought. “I mean, nothing ever takes Bellamy’s attention away from his music. Except maybe something else involving music, but even with that, he’s really picky.”

Clarke glanced between the two girls that spent the most time with him and could only shrug; she had gotten to know Bellamy only because of Octavia, originally, and she had gotten to know him enough to understand that this was most definitely strange behavior for him. But it wasn’t like they were going to figure out what he was up to, and in all honesty, she found it wasn’t her business.

“Maybe he’s got a girlfriend he’s hiding?”

The fact that those words were the ones to strike a chord in her heart made her glare at the smirk on Raven’s lips.

Clarke knew it wasn’t directed at her, it was the brunette simply thinking of all the possible ways she could torture her band mate with the knowledge of a secret affair, but Clarke felt like she was mocking her. And she shouldn’t have felt that way, not at all. There was nothing that should have made her feel even remotely bothered by the thought of Bellamy Blake running around with someone behind all their backs.

“Clarke, are you okay?”

It was Octavia who asked, but she could see the gears in Raven’s head start to turn and she managed a smile. “Yeah, just been feeling a bit under the weather most of the day. Dealing with your brother only gave me an even bigger headache than I had before.”

Her lies were coming easier now and she had to wonder if it came from too much time spent with a girl who was often lying to her brother in order to get away with things.

“Maybe you should skip classes tomorrow, if you’re feeling so bad.” Raven suggested, and Clarke knew she was testing her. It had become second nature now, for Raven to throw in a quip or two to figure out when her friends were trying to lie to her, and this time was no different. Raven knew how much Clarke valued education, and knew she wouldn’t miss a class for anything less than actually being physically ill, or in something of even greater importance.

With what she hoped was a convincing enough tone, she gave her friend a weak smile and answered, “If I don’t feel better come morning, I’ll stay home.”

At that moment, her phone went off, her screen lighting up with the words:  _Drummer Dick_. Brows furrowed at the thought of Bellamy texting her, she unlocked the phone and opened up the text message and read:

_**[SMS IN: 15:43 PM]** Are you up for a field trip, Princess?_

Her irritation spiked at his repeated use of a nickname she couldn’t stand——more as a result of her previous boyfriend’s use of it than Bellamy’s condescending use of it, if she was being honest, but either way, she really wished he wouldn’t use it.

_**[SMS OUT: 15:45 PM]** I’m not entirely sure I’m up for being in the same proximity as you again so soon, Bellamy_.

“Who’re you texting?” 

“No one important.” She answered, shooting Raven a warning glance; she was slowly starting to realize that the bass player was far more perceptive than she gave her credit for.

Her phone vibrated again, and she didn’t hesitate to pick up the phone and open the message up.

_**[SMS IN: 15:46 PM]** I’ll march up to that apartment and embarrass you in front of my sister and your two girlfriends._

_**[SMS IN: 15:47 PM]** So, it would really be in your best interest to come down willingly._

Her heart sped up at the thought of Bellamy coming up and causing a scene, and she found it impossible to turn down his offer then.

_**[SMS OUT: 15:49 PM]** Tyrant. I’ll be down in a few._

_**[SMS IN: 15:50 PM]** Smart Princess. Don’t take forever._

With a heavy sigh and a glare in Raven’s direction, she pushed herself to her feet and announced, “I’ve got somewhere to go for a bit. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

Octavia snorted, “What could we possibly do without risk of facing your wrath, oh fearless leader?”

It was Raven’s turn to laugh, “Don’t worry, Lexa will be here soon, and she’s every bit the mother figure you are to our little band of misfits.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed all the more at Raven, wondering all of a sudden if she had known that Bellamy would text her all along, and had merely been playing her when she’d announced Bellamy’s strange behavior to her and Octavia. “Right. I’ll catch you guys later.”

She grabbed her wallet, phone and keys, slipped them into her pocket and headed out of the apartment, completely missing the mischievous grins on both her friends’ faces once she was out.

**.**

“This better be important, Bellamy.”

“What could possibly be more important that giving you a lesson in what proper music is?”

She fought the urge to groan and simply rolled her eyes at his words; of course this had to be something in regards to his condescending attitude towards her taste in music——-he couldn’t just let things go.

“Where are you taking me, Bellamy?” She asked, knowing that fighting him on the topic wasn’t worth the argument they would get into.

“Hollywood.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

“I did tell you it would be a field trip.”

“That’s like a six hour drive, Bellamy.”

He didn’t say anything then, simply shot her one of his trademark smirks and made his way to the driver’s side of his car and slid inside.

It irked her to think he felt she would follow without anymore coercion. She was tempted to simply turn around and head back upstairs, but the risk of him following through on his earlier promise to stomp up to the apartment and make a scene in front of all the girls kept her from doing just that. She pulled open the passenger’s side door and slipped in, mentally preparing herself for the trip that would test her patience like no other.

**.**

“Would it kill you to look a little happy?”

“What on Earth do I have to be happy about, Bellamy?” Clarke bit out. They were three hours into the drive and she’d spent her time texting Raven, mentally cursing the Latina for the part Clarke was now 100% positive she had played in this.

“It’s not everyday someone gets a lesson in music from me.” He answered with that smirk of his and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Others are nowhere near as unfortunate as I am.”

“Ouch. You wound me.”

“Didn’t think I was capable of leaving the Bellamy Blake with any sort of impression, much less any hurt feelings.” She muttered, more to herself than him.

“You underestimate yourself, Prin—-”

“Can you seriously stop with the ‘ _Princess_ ' thing, Bellamy. _Seriously_.” There was more emotion in those words than she had intended. The raw emotion bled into the words and pulled a surprised expression from Bellamy.

“Alright——I’ll stop.”

It was Clarke’s turn to be surprised; she had been expecting an interrogation, a relentless onslaught of questions as to why she hated the nickname so, but instead he did as she requested, no questions asked.

“Thank you.”

The silence between them had changed at that moment. She didn’t feel quite as hostile towards him as she’d initially felt and the tension in her seemed to have left the minute the words left her lips.

“So, why are you taking me to Hollywood?” She asked, trying once more to get an answer from him.

“Can’t you just let me surprise you?” Bellamy asked, though his lips curled up into an amused grin.

“No. I’m not a big fan of surprises.”

“Raven told me you would say that.”

“I knew she had something to do with this!” Clarke screeched, eyes wide as she turned in her seat to face him. “Bellamy, what the hell?”

“Hey, she’s my bass player.” Bellamy answered, giving her a shrug.

“She’s one of my best friends!” Clarke scowled, “How dare you use her against me.”

“Hey, she volunteered. Don’t get mad at me. Doesn’t it mean something that she thought you could use this little trip, too?”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Too? Who else thinks I could use this trip?”

“What, besides me, Raven and Octavia?”

“Octavia!?”

“What did you expect? She is my sister.”

She wasn’t listening, though, she was literally playing back their earlier conversation and silently seething. They had been playing her the entire time.

That hurt.

She understood that more than anything, that they always wanted what was best for her. If they thought this was what she needed, she probably did, but it didn’t change the fact that they had willingly went along and lied to her face about what was happening.

“Clarke?”

Maybe it was the use of her name, or the tone of voice he used but she was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at him. She wanted, more than anything, to be so fucking upset with him. To be angry and furious, to demand that he turn the damn car around and take her home, but they were more than half way there and logic always had a way of winning out with her. She rarely let her emotions get the better of her and it seemed that this time was going to be no different.

“I don’t like being lied to.” Was all she gave him in reply, sitting down properly in her seat again before letting them fall into another not-quite-comfortable silence.

“I wasn’t trying to get them to go behind your back, you know. Not in a bad way.” He started off, and she wanted to tell him to stop talking, but even then she couldn’t bring herself to lash out at him, and just let him continue. “They’ve been worried about you since the thing with Collins—-” Clarke tensed then, her emotions threatening to take hold of her once more but she squashed them down. “—-And while I’ve been a literal pain in your ass, I like to think that you and I have this kind of understanding, you know? We’re painfully honest with each other, even when it makes us want to kill each other, and this is me being honest with you, Clarke: _you need this_. You haven’t been yourself since it happened, and you know it.”

She hated that he was right, hated even more that she had to agree with him, when he had, for the most part, planned this whole thing with her best friends behind her back.

“Come on, Clarke.” He continued, “Don’t make this out to be a bad thing. Take advantage of it.”

She didn’t answer after that, and he didn’t press her any further, but the closer they got to their destination, the more she realized that she did indeed need this pretty badly.

**.**

“How long do you plan on us staying here? We do have class, you know, and I don’t think your band mates will appreciate an extended disappearance from you when you’ve got them on this strict rehearsal schedule.”

The questions had begun to fly out the second they’d hit Los Angeles. It was a way to keep herself distracted from the varying forms of emotion that were just threatening to overwhelm her at any given moment.

“Will you relax and just go with it?” Bellamy sighed, slamming his door shut and walking over to her. “You seriously need to just drop everything or you’re going to make this out to be a real pain in the ass.”

“I should _absolutely_ make this difficult for you, Bellamy.” Clarke countered, arms folded over her chest as she leaned against the car and glared up at him, “You more than deserve my outright refusal to go along with this.”

He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space and sending her heart rate up an few beats. “I do. But you can’t tell me that you’re not curious about why we’re here. You wouldn’t stop questioning me the entire way here.”

“And that is why we’re going to get through this as quickly as possible.” Clarke answered, “So lead the way.”

He gave her this look then, that she couldn’t decipher for the life of her, before turning and leading them in the direction of a place called ‘ _Whisky a Go Go_.’ She knew enough about music to understand that it was a popular place for bands, so she was only slightly surprised that this was where he was taking her.

“Ready for some real music, Clarke?” He asked, an elated look on his face.

It was something she wasn’t used to seeing on Bellamy’s face. A real, genuine smile. True giddiness about something he loved more than life itself. Well, besides Octavia, that is. It was infectious, and without even realizing it, she found herself smiling up at him in return.

The second they stepped inside, everything hit her all at once. The smell of smoke lingered, as did the fog it left behind. There was a band playing, that she couldn’t identify, but the music that was filling her ears was far from unpleasant.

“Who are they?” Clarke called out, and he barely heard her over the loud music, but she saw him smile at her.

He leaned in close, so he wouldn’t yell senselessly above the music and the excited crowd, and spoke directly into her ear. “The Black Keys. What do you think?”

She didn’t answer him right away; she found herself listening carefully to the words, the lyrics, letting them linger in her mind. The sound of the music echoed, the vibrations pulsing through her veins. It was an experience with music she’d never had before. Even after knowing Raven and Bellamy for so many years, she was either too busy to go, or too wrapped up in something else to pay attention to her friends and their own little affair with music.

“They’re great.” She breathed, letting him slip his hand in hers and lead her through the crowd, closer to the front.

The song they were playing ended as Bellamy and Clarke arrived near the stage, and another started that she found she liked even more than the first song she heard.

She turned to Bellamy and tugged on his arm, he bent down and she leaned closer to him to ask, “What’s this one called?”

“Fever.”

And it was titled rightfully so.

She watched the people dancing around them, watched as suddenly a massive crowd of individuals coupled off in their dancing and suddenly the air became much, much thicker.

“You just going to stand there, or are you going to dance——”

He quickly cut off and she knew he had to remind himself not to call her  _Princess_  at that very moment, but she was very grateful that he’d managed to hold off on it. The last thing she wanted to be thinking about was Finn Collins right now.

Letting him lace his fingers through hers, Clarke allowed herself to be led by Bellamy. Dancing wasn’t something she was a complete stranger to, but this kind of dancing——it was something she wasn’t familiar with.

It was—- _intimate_.

His hands were on her hips, fingertips grazing the small sliver of skin between her blouse and her jeans as he guided them, turning her so her back was pressed up against his chest while he moved her——moved her with him.

“Bellamy—-” She murmured, the hand that was laced with his squeezing his a bit as her nerves got the better of her.

“Just let me guide you, Clarke.” He breathed into her ear. “For once in your life, let someone else be in charge.”

His words wrapped themselves around her, they rang in her ears almost as loudly as the music that was working its way through her veins and for the first time in her life, she listened to Bellamy Blake and did exactly as she was told.

**.**

The next twenty-four hours were a blur.

Things between herself and Bellamy changed in a way she hadn’t anticipated; more than anything she had expected an awkward uncomfortable aftermath to their intimate dance at the  _Whisky a Go Go_. Instead, there was a sudden comfort in his presence, an easy way about the two of them. She didn’t hesitate the next time he wanted to lead her blindly, instead she would rush to the car and let him lead her on their next trip.

It was exciting and fun, and she was pretty sure that she hadn’t laughed so much since, well, since Finn.

He took her around Hollywood, from place to place, whether it be record stores, bars or venues. It was a surprise to her how much they’d accomplished within those twenty-four hours, and when she found herself in the passenger seat of his car, she was more than a little sad at the thought of heading back up to Berkeley.

“Not ready to head back into the real world, Clarke?” He asked with a smirk, and she found herself giving a small laugh.

“Not at all.” More than anything, though, she was dreading facing the girls. She was dreading the looks and the questions. She was dreading the thought that they would make this little trip with Bellamy out to be more than it actually was. Even more than that, she was dreading that they would realize she wanted it to be much more than it actually was. “Let’s go home, Bellamy.”

**.**

They made it back late at night, and Clarke found it impossible to send him off on his own with the little bit of sleep they’d both had the past thirty-six or so hours. She invited him up and though he looked ready to protest, she told him that she wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he gave in and followed her up to her apartment.

“You sure they’ll be okay with me staying? I mean, I know O’s usually glad to see me, but I’d rather not impose with the other two.” Bellamy muttered quietly as Clarke worked on unlocking the front door.

It made her smile that he seemed genuinely nervous about staying over. It was more than known that Lexa liked Bellamy less than even Clarke had originally, and her distaste for him hadn’t changed the way Clarke’s had.

“I’m sure they’ll understand that I didn’t want you falling asleep at the wheel and getting yourself killed.” She whispered, pushing the door open and flipping the living room light switch on.

“You underestimate how little sleep I get on a daily basis.” He told her, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

She rolled her eyes then and set her keys down on the kitchen counter. “Do you mind sleeping on the couch?”

He shook his head, “Nah.”

“Alright, let me bring you a pillow and some covers.” She told him, slipping into the small hallway that led to the girls’ rooms and her own. All the doors were closed, but she tried to be as quiet as possible as she opened her door and stepped into her room. She plucked one of her pillows off of her bed and two blankets from her closet, before making her way back to the living room to see Bellamy had kicked off his boots and was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head.

It left her dumbfounded, for a bit, the sight of his bare chest and torso. It was something she should have been used to, considering how often he performed sans shirt, but something had changed between them and the sight of him and all the scars that marked his body left her momentarily dumbstruck.

“You alright there, Clarke?”

She blinked once, twice, before the heat rushed to her cheeks, and she dropped the blankets and pillow onto his lap. “Hope that’s good enough. I’m gonna go shower and then sleep. Have a good night, Bellamy.”

Without waiting to get a response, she turned on her heel and headed to her room to grab her pajamas and then head to the shower.

She’d wanted to take a hot one, to unwind and relax, but found herself turning on the cold water as low as she could bear it instead.

**.**

When morning came around, Bellamy was gone.

The blankets were folded neatly on the sofa, pillow on top of them and that was really the only sign she had that he had been there at all, and that what had happened the past day and a half had not been a dream. It made her feel a little sad, but maybe it was better that things just go back to normal now that they were back home.

“Hey, look who’s home.”

Clarke turned to see Raven walking into their small kitchen, a smirk on her lips and Clarke glared at her. “You set me up!”

“Hey, you can’t blame me for urging on the inevitable. It was really about time you two got it on, I mean, really—-”

Heat rushed to Clarke’s face. “I did not sleep with Bellamy Blake!”

“You owe me $20.” It was Octavia who chimed in then, and Clarke found herself staring at the two girls in utter disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? You two were betting on whether or not I would bang your brother!?” She shouted, waking the last girl in the apartment, who stepped out to glare at all three of them.

“Seriously. You can’t let a girl over sleep on the weekend?” Lexa bit out.

“Sorry.” The three girls muttered in unison, eye downcast as the girl made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee started.

“So, why didn’t you sleep with Blake?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped at the smirk that graced her closest friend’s lips, unable to believe that even the girl who detested him the most had been filled in and was fully supportive of this little trip of theirs. “What the hell, Lexa?”

“Hey, I only found out after you were gone. You know I wouldn’t have gone behind your back, Clarke.” She responded, and Clarke deflated before turning on the other two with a darker glare than before.

“What the hell made you think I would come back having slept with Bellamy _freaking_ Blake?” Clarke ground out, and Octavia immediately held her hands up in defense, “Hey, I said you wouldn’t. I won the bet, remember? And I know my brother. He only sleeps with floozies. No offense to them, I mean, more power to them for liking sex and going for it, but Bellamy wouldn’t have tried anything with you, because he knows that’s not how you are.”

“Why did I bet against the sister?” Clarke heard Raven mutter under her breath and she rounded on her.

“And you thought I would, why?”

“Oh, come on, don’t put this on me.” Raven quickly objected, “The tension between you two is fucking insane. It always has been, and lately the sexual tension has gotten worse and worse, and either you’re an asshole or he is because you’re both too fucking proud to admit that you want to bang each other.”

Clarke felt the heat rush to her face and knew she must have been a horribly dark shade of red, but she couldn’t find it in her to agree or disagree. She simply stood there, gaze drifting from one girl to the other until she simply turned and headed back to her room, ignoring the way they both Octavia and Raven called out to her.

She knew she was being childish, but she was never good at accepting the truth when she wanted it to be anything but that.

After all, dealing with her emotions was damn near impossible for her.

**.**

She didn’t see Bellamy for the rest of the week.

She knew Raven had at least three band rehearsals, so he was around, but for whatever reason, he had gone out of his way to avoid her and the sting of that knowledge put her in an even worse mood than she had already been.

The girls tried their best to apologize, though she knew, as they did, that they shouldn’t have had to apologize for speaking the truth and doing what they thought was a good thing for their friend. She told them it was alright, that all was forgiven, but her mood didn’t improve, and she found herself finding solace only in the music she’d searched for and downloaded by the artists and bands Bellamy had introduced her to the previous week. It was a conflicting thing, because the music made her think of Bellamy, which in turn only made her heart ache, but the music just made her feel better. The lyrics were beautiful or heartbreaking or inspirational all at once and it was just easier to listen to the music and relate to it, than to deal with what she wanted, and refused to acknowledge in reality.

It helped her and she was slowly working her way back into herself when she stumbled upon Raven and Bellamy walking out of the apartment.

Her heart sped up and slowed down all at once, and she mentally cursed the bloody organ for reacting the way it did.

“Hey Clarke.” Raven greeted her with a wary smiled, eyes darting between her drummer and her roommate before she spoke again. “I think I forgot my keys, I’ll be right back, Blake.”

Bellamy gave Raven a nod before turning to Clarke with a faint smile. “How’s it going, Clarke?”

“Fine.” She answered, short, clipped, and with a little more annoyance than she’d intended to let slip.

And just like that, Bellamy’s face fell, “Hey, did I——”

“No. You didn’t do anything.”  _That’s the problem_. “Don’t worry about it, Bellamy, I am perfectly fine.”

“You don’t seem fine, from what I heard.”

Had he been checking up on her? Her heart was suddenly pounding rapidly in her chest, but her logic was the louder one; if he had been able to ask the girls how she’d been, why hadn’t he been able to give her a simple hello, or send her a stupid text?

“Well you heard wrong.” Clarke answered forcing a smile and moving to push past him and up to the apartment.

“Clarke—-”

She paused as he blocked the way up with his arm, keeping her on the same step as him and leaving very little space between the two of them as she turned to face him. “What, Bellamy?”

“I just… I really had fun last week. Don’t think because I’ve been busy this week that I didn’t.” He paused, as if getting the words out was difficult, and instead he chose to pull something from his pocket and hand it to her. “I was going to do a few more, but I think you might want to listen to this.”

Looking down at the object in her hands, Clarke realized it was a USB drive. Brows furrowed, she looked up at Bellamy in question. “What is this?”

He grinned and shook his head, “What I’ve been so busy with this week. Thought you might like it. I was going to do more with it, but maybe just give it a listen before jumping to anymore conclusions, yeah?”

At that moment, Raven came out the front door and Clarke closed her hand around the USB, as if she wanted to keep it to herself and not share it with anyone else.

“Ready to go?” Raven asked as she came down the stairs, and Bellamy nodded.

He leaned over, hesitated a bit and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple before heading down the rest of the stairs, leaving Raven to send her a smirk and leave her dumbfounded as the bass player followed him down. “Later Clarke.”

“Later.” she managed to breathe out, though she was completely positive neither of them heard her.

**.**

‘ _Is this thing on——Raven?_ ’

‘ _It’s on, it’s on. Just say what you’re going to say so we can get to the music part already._ ’

‘ _Hey Clarke—-It’s Bellamy, which you probably already know… Anyway, I’m not good with feelings and things… Unless music is involved, so I figured the easiest and best way to get this out would be through song. I hope you like it…..Cause it’s going to be life changing._ ’

**.**

Clarke was left speechless near the end, the silence in her room was louder than anything she’d just listened to.

He’d picked thirteen of the songs she’d like the most from their trip to Hollywood and spent the past week performing and recording them himself, for her. And he had said he was going to do  _more_.

She opened the only file that wasn’t an MP3 on the USB and opened it up, reading what could only be the track list and smiled.

  1. _The Walker_  – Fitz & the Tantrums

  2. _Hearts a Mess_ – Gotye

  3. _I Wanna Get Better_  – Bleachers

  4. _Alone Together_  – Fall Out Boy

  5. _Riptide_ – Vance Joy

  6. _Do I Wanna Know_  – Arctic Monkeys

  7. _Fever_  – The Black Keys

  8. _Chocolate_  – The 1975

  9. _Take Me to Church_ – Hozier

  10. _Ho Hey_ – The Lumineers

  11. _Losing Sleep_  – John Newman

  12. _Are You Gonna Be My Girl?_  – Jet

  13. _I Bet My Life_ – Imagine Dragons




She started the playlist over again, connecting her speakers to her laptop and turning them on as loud as possible before she reached for her phone and sent Bellamy a text.

_**[SMS OUT: 19:13 PM:]** Definitely life changing_.

The response was immediate.

_**[SMS IN: 19:14 PM]** Good. So… Are you gonna be my girl?_

She snorted, wishing that he was there so she could smack the grin he was definitely wearing right off his stupid face.

_**[SMS OUT: 19:17 PM]** We’ll see._

_**[SMS IN: 19:19 PM]** Harsh. I serenaded you with my amazing music taste and skills, and I don’t even get a solid yes._

_**[SMS OUT: 19:21 PM]** You’ll get over it._

_**[SMS IN: 19:24 PM]** ‘We’ll see.’_

_**[SMS OUT: 19:25 PM]** You’re just hilarious._

_**[SMS IN: 19:27 PM]** Aren’t I?_

_**[SMS OUT: 19:29 PM]** So modest._

_**[SMS IN: 19:33 PM]** Always. Can I head over after rehearsals?_

Clarke’s heart stopped then, but she didn’t hesitate in giving him a ‘yes’ in reply.

**.**

The wait was agonizing.

She didn’t know if he’d filled Raven and Octavia in that he was coming over, or if the girls simply all had plans, but none of them showed up as time passed, leaving her to deal with her nerves on her own until the sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty apartment

Quickly, she jumped from her bed and ran to pull the door open, fighting the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach as she smiled up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He repeated with a smile of his own as she stepped aside and let him inside. Immediately, the sound of his own voice filled his ears and she could just see the pride and genuine glee light up his features. “Life changing, huh?”

“Definitely.” She told him, fighting off a wave of heat as his rendition of  _Fever_  came on, taking her back to that at the  _Whisky a Go Go_  and the dance that had left her blood boiling hours after they’d left the damn place. “This is… Really, really amazing, Bellamy. Thank you.”

He tried to brush it off with a shrug, but Clarke caught the flush of red on his cheeks and felt a little better knowing she wasn’t the only one feeling strange about her feelings.

“It was no big deal. Just thought you could use something to listen to whenever you felt off. Seemed like you liked these songs best, so I went with them.” He explained and before she could properly process what it was she was doing, she had stepped forward and stood on her tip toes to catch his lips with hers in a rather unexpected kiss.

It was brief, short and she found herself staring up at him wide eyes once she was flat on her feet, “Oh—-I—-Sorr—-”

She didn’t get to finish, because his hands had latched onto her waist and pulled her to him, so he could capture her lips with his once again. But this wasn’t any brief, innocent kiss. This was deep and heated and full of all the emotion she had fought to keep repressed for so long. It was like he was trying to pry all that emotion from her and devour it completely. Like he wanted to take it from her and keep it forever.

And when they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, Clarke licked her lips and sighed, “Most  _definitely_  life changing.”

**end.**


End file.
